


Here for you

by SupernaturalLifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Blow Jobs, Hurt Dean, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalLifestyle/pseuds/SupernaturalLifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels come down to Earth to choose servants among humans.<br/>Dean becomes Michael's slave but he finds a friend in the person of his healer and trainer, Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester’s life was simple. He was 33, working as a mechanic in his uncle’s salvage yard. He had a house, where he spend his sparetime with his brother, watching movies, drinking beer. Sometimes they went out to a bar, where Dean could hook up some girls, who left the morning after. And this was perfect for Dean.

Of course it was before angels came down to Earth and decided to push humanity into slavery. Not everyone of course. They spared families and children. Even the couples without children yet. But no mercy for singles, let it be male or female. If they got cought they became personal slaves of angels. Sometimes just to serve them, other they became sexual slaves. Yes, you can say that angels are not interested in sexuality, except they do. They do because they can.

It would’ve been easy for Dean to find a girl, and move in together to say, they’re a couple, but angels can see human souls and they can identify true feelings.

One day when Dean head for home from the salvage yard, two angels appeared in front of him, when he got out of his car. He could’ve run but he is just a human, so he let them take him.

Now he’s standing in a line with a couple of other young men, in jeans, t-shirt, bare feet. They are not allowed to talk but in the past few days he heard whispering others that they were the chosen ones to serve angels from headquarter. Great! Somehow Dean knows that he isn’t chosen to clean the kitchen or cook dinner. Especially ’cause angels don’t need to eat. He just hopes that he will be the slave of a female angel. 

Suddenly the doors fly open and a few angel step in the room. One of them is in the front of the others, he is tall and commanding, Dean’s sure that he must be on the top stairs of the angel hierarchy. He is kinda good-looking, but his smile makes Dean shiver, so he bows his head deep down and stares at his bare feet. He feels in his gut, that this day won’t be his lucky one. 

The angel stops in front of him. Dean closes his eyes and tries to keep calm when he feels a finger under his chin, lifting up his head. 

\- Open your eyes – he hears the angel’s voice and obeys. He opens his eyes and the very first thing he sees is the head-angel fake smile and strict face, but the following second he sees a bright blue, honest eyes, watching him kindly from behind the head-douche. The eyes belong to a handsome face, even Dean can say that with his well-known heterosexuality, and the dark, dishevelled hair is so perfect, that Dean can’t take his eyes off of the angel. 

That fact doesn’t avoid the head-angel’s attention, and he turns his head a little to look at the blue-eyed angel questioningly.

\- He’s good. – The blue-eyed angel’s voice is so deep that gives Dean gooseflesh. The angel countinues to stare at Dean so intensely that Dean has to look away. He looks down and swallows hard when he feels both angel’s eyes on him.  
\- Take him to the medical and make the tests, examine him. Let him know the rules and give him the informations he needs to know. If he is eligible, he will be mine.

Dean shivers and gaps his mouth to protest but the blue-eyed grabs him by his bicep and takes him out of the room.

\- Not even a word if you know what’s good for you! – his voice isn’t menacing, just warning, but Dean knows somehow, he can trust this angel, so he obeys and follows him. – My name is Castiel. I will be your trainer.

___________________________________________________________________________

 

Castiel leads him out of the room, through the corridor into a little room, with a testing table in the middle of it. He feels the man’s confusion, fear and even a little anger. He’s doing this „job” since they came down to Earth. In their hierarchy he’s closer to the top than the middle, and he’s allowed to keep a slave, but he doesn’t want to. He believes that they are ment to protect humanity not conquer, but he decided to hide this opinion of his, so he helps people where he can. That’s why he became a healer. He helped a lot of young men and women, at least to ease their pain and fear, when they became a slave of their brothers and sisters. He was afraid from the moment when Michael decides to choose a slave for himself. Michael was the strictest, strongest one from all of them, and he was a pervert, cruel bastard. When they stopped in front of the young man with brown hair and a handful of freckles on his nose and cheeks, his heart almost stopped. He felt the man’s soul, saw it, and it was beautiful and shiny, he knew in that exact moment, that this man is brave and unselfish, and the most respectable human being he’s ever met. And when the young man opened his eyes, and he saw those beautiful green orbs, full of life and toughness, he knew that he was the one, Michael wanted for himself. And that made him angry.

\- Sit on the table – he says gently to the man. – You don’t have to be afraid from me, I’m not gonna hurt you.  
\- I’m not afraid – Dean snaps back – just angry, because of you dicks, who think that you have the whole world.  
\- Actually we do – Castiel’s voice became colder and steps into Dean’s personal space. – So I suggest hold your horses and be a little more… obedient. Take off your clothes and lay down on the table.

Castiel turn away while the man does as he’s told, despite of the obvious fury radiates from his eyes. When he steps closer he sees the human naked, perfect body lying uneasily on the white, spotless table. His sudden anger against this human is fading and replaced with sympathy.

\- Relax, I told you I wouldn’t hurt you. I make a few tests regarding your medical condition. It can be painful but you will not feel anything.  
\- How?  
\- You will be sleeping.  
\- Thanks, but I don’t feel sleepy at all. And it doesn’t make me calm that I’m gonna lay here butt naked while you’re doing things I have no idea about.  
\- What’s your name?  
\- Dean Winchester.  
\- Dean, you have no firstname anymore. You are the property of Angels, as far as I know you will be the property of the most powerful angel in our world. So I suggest… again… to hold your horses. As I told you, twice, I’m not going to hurt you, so I will not do „things” to you. Instead of Michael, who is addicted to obediance. So if you want to live the next week in one whole human body, do what you are told without cocky comments. Am I clear?  
\- Yes – Dean swallows hard, the angel’s face just a few inches from his own.  
\- Good, now close your eyes. – Castiel touches Dean’s temple with two fingers and send this unique human into oblivion.

___________________________________________________________________________

 

When Dean comes to, he’s lying in a soft bed on clean sheets. He’s wearing comfortable black sweatpants and white t-shirt. He doesn’t feel any pain. He gets out of the bed and looks around in the room. It isn’t too big but not small either. There are books, newspapers even a TV with DVD-player and a lot of films. There’s a table in the middle of the room, empty. As Dean sees the table he realizes that he hasn’t eaten for almost a day and a half. He’s hungry. He turns away from the table searching for a door or window, but finds nothing. Angels and their mind-games. Suddenly he smells bacon and coffee. He turns back to the table and at the sight of the delicious breakfast makes his mouth water. Eggs, bacon, toast with vegetables, coffee and juice. He doesn’t wanna give up his pride so fast, but he is really hungry, so sits down and start eating.

He’s only halfway through the whole amount of the food when a door – which wasn’t there before – opens and the blue-eyed angel steps in. Dean immediately stops digging in the food and swallows the bacon in his mouth.

\- Hello Dean. I’m glad you are enjoying the breakfast, so I doesn’t have to beg for you to eat. This is rule nr.1: You always have to be in good, healthy condition.  
\- Excuse me? – Dean doesn’t want to seem like a dumb, but… what the hell?  
\- As I told you, I will be your trainer. Michael, our oldest and most powerful brother has chosen you as his servant. I have to teach you how to behave in his presence.  
\- And if I will be a bad student? – Dean asks and his hunger disappears in a second.  
\- Then Michael will teach you how to be a good student. And I don’t want this. Dean, believe it or not I’m here to help you…  
\- My ass – Dean interrupts the angel. – If you wanted to help you would help me to get out of here, le me go home and live my life as before. You’re not here to help me, you just don’t wanna have a bad conscience.  
Castiel doesn’t answer, and seems like he’s thinking about Dean’s words.  
\- Maybe you’re right – he admits and steps closer to Dean, sitting down on a chair - but I really can’t do anything more. I’m going to be honest with you Dean. I believe our father didn’t want us to conquer, He ment us to help humanity. But he’s left, and the most of my brothers and sisters think that we are more powerful and smarter than you are, so they came down to Earth to help people…  
\- Yeah, right…  
\- Do not interrupt me, Dean. I’m still talking. Rule nr. 2.  
Castiel’s face is so hard that Dean swallows his smartass response.  
\- M’sorry.  
\- No problem. So we came here to help humanity. We heal and protect. Families are in safe, couples have chance to have children in a safer world. But a few of us wanted to have their fun. Wanted to try things and they liked it. To be powerful and to do whatever they want to do is getting more and more popular among us. And I feel sorry for that. But all I can do is ease the mysery of the chosen ones.  
\- That’s friggin calming, thank you – Dean roles his eyes and stands up, walking away from the table, turns his back to Castiel.

The angel face shows annoyance and in a blink of an eye he slams Dean to the wall, entering into the man’s personal space, and hisses into his face:

\- Rule nr. 3. Never turn your back to Michael. That’s disrespect, and Michael hates nothing more than that. Maybe cheeky, smartass comments. I’m on your side Dean, but don’t think I can’t be tough with you. If you want to act this way than you will meet my other face. Am I clear?  
Dean feels the strenght of the angel, and feels the restrained anger he provoked out of the only celestial being he knows he can trust. But sometimes, rather often, he always talks and acts before thinking.  
\- Okay, I’m sorry. Again – he answers and there is no sign of the mocking tone in his voice. – I really am. I just wanna survive. But you gotta understand that being a slave isn’t something I live for. I mean… I don’t even know what this Michael dude is gonna do to me, and I gotta admit that I’m friggin terrified.  
\- I know Dean. That’s why I want to help you if you let me.

Dean nods and Castiel let him go. Dean sits on his bed while Castiel is talking about how he’s supposed to act in the precense of Michael. It seems to Dean that Michael is a big asshat, but if he does what the asshat wants him to do, there’ll be no problem. 

\- So all I have to do is obey, right?  
\- Actually… yes.  
\- It doesn’t seem to be hard, right?  
\- For you Dean, as far as I got to know you, is the hardest thing on Earth.  
\- Thanks Cas! – Dean flashes a half-smile, the one that makes him look like an innocent child. Castiel frowns at the nickname, but nods and smiles back for just a second. The other moment a dark cloud runs over his face:  
\- It is time, Dean.  
\- What? Now?  
\- Yes. You have to visit Michael in his apartment.  
All calmness and tough demeanor slips away as Dean looks at Cas pleadingly. Cas take Dean by his arm and pull him up from the bed. He runs his finger through the man’s hair, and than down his shoulders and arms:  
\- You don’t have to be afraid, Dean. It’s gonna be alright. Now go.

_______________________________________________________________________

 

Cas watches Dean as he walks through a door which appears from nothingness. He knows how it works. As soon as Dean steps through the door he finds himself in Michael’s room, and there he can’t support him anymore.

Cas is feeling bad. Really, really bad. Lie is a sin and he has just lied to Dean. He tries to prep Dean to Michael, tells him how to act, how to obey, but he know his brother. No matter how obedient Dean will be – which he won’t be, Cas knows that one for sure – Michael will find a reason to punish him for something. Michael isn’t really into sex-thing, well maybe a little bit he is, but his number one trigger is humiliation and abuse. Causing pain and feeling his own power was better for the bastard than sex. Cas doesn’t know which is worse for Dean.

Dean. He can’t stop being surprised at himself. From the first second he saw this human he couldn’t calm down. Every minute he’s not near him seems like waste of time, even if he knows that Dean is assigned to his sadistic brother. He wants to ease Dean’s life here, but he’s afraid this is out of his abilities. So when he saw Dean’s fear he lied. 

Now, he’s feeling bad and nervous, and anxious about Dean’s reaction when he returns.

He’s met a lot of human since they came down to Earth. Women and men with beautiful, shiny souls, but none of them was so clean and bright than Dean’s. Cas wants to touch this unique soul but he knows this would cause a terrible pain for Dean, so he settles for being close to him. But Dean is far now, so far he can’t do anything to help him. The helplessness he feels now makes him angry so much he could cry. He paces up and down in the room waiting for Dean’s return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who's reading.  
> Comments are always welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2.

Chapter 2.

Dean is standing in a dazzlingly white room with rare furniture. He shivers from the unfriendly surroundings and Michael is nowhere to be seen yet. Dean turns around, searching for something he can watch or he can do while he’s waiting, but nothing. There’s only a big queen-size bed, a table, a couch and… ah, there’s a door near the bed. He walks slowly to the door and his hand is already on the handle when he hears a quiet cough right behind him.

\- Uhm… I’m sorry, I just… - Dean start apologizing as soon as he turns around and sees Michael cold smile. – Sorry, it won’t happen again.  
\- No problem – Michael puts his finger under Dean’s chin and raises his head just like the first day they met. – Curiosity is a native feature of humanity. The world wouldn’t be the way it is, if you people were not so curious. If it was better or worse… who knows? Dean, right?  
\- Yes – Dean says but when he sees Michael’s lifted eyebrows he adds quickly. – Yes, sir.  
Michael now smiles and strokes Dean’s face. The touch gives Dean gooseflesh.  
\- Dean, I’m Michael, but I assume you already know it. You know why you’re here?  
\- Yes, sir. I’m your servant. I have to do everything you require and make you be satisfied.  
\- Good, Castiel is a good teacher. Did he talk about his… belief? To help you, the chosen people? – Michael’s mocking tone makes Dean angry, but he doesn’t answer. – You know, he just wanted you to be calm and to feel alright, but he doesn’t differ from us. He also puts his own good first just as everyone else. He likes you. I felt it in the first second he saw you the other day. He wants you for himself. Unfortunately he is under me on the status ladder and I wanted you to myself, too. You’re special, Dean. I don’t know why, but there is something in you that makes me want to… own you.

Dean swallows his anger and bewilderment. He’s angry because this asshat talks about him like a damn object, and confused because of the things he told about Castiel. Is it true? Eventually he doesn’t even know the blue-eyed angel, but his sixth sense tells him he can trust that one. Right, like his sixth sense was never wrong before. But the obvious fact that Michael seemingly doesn’t like Castiel makes Dean trust the other angel even more. 

A firm grip on the back of his neck snaps him out of his thoughts. Michael pulls him closer, not paying attention to Dean’s resistance, and kisses Dean on his mouth. Dean squeezes his lips and eyes shut, but Michael forced his tounge through his lips and pushed it into his mouth.

Dean feels dizzy and nauseated as the angel’s tounge explores his mouth inside. Dean’s never thought that this moment would ever come in his life. He was never into his own gender despite of the fact that he was girlishly handsome, and he had a few offer from men before, but he always refused these offers. He’s never even considered them. But now, he has no other choice, and let the asshat angel kiss him roughly.

When Michael pulls away, Dean open his eyes but instead of looking at the angel he casts down his eyes. Michael squeezes the back of his neck and takes a step backward.

\- I can’t wait any longer – he says and the breath freezes in Dean’s lungs. – Take off my clothes. Slowly.

Dean’s starting to unbutton Michael’s shirt with trembling fingers. It still feels like a dream, and he’s just an outsider who sees the events from above. He still can’t believe that he, Dean Winchester, the greatist womanizer, cocky, tough-guy is undressing a dude because he’s been commanded to do, and obeys without a word. When he finishes with the buttons, Michael grabs his hand and put Dean’s palm flat on his own chest, and sooths along his body with Dean’s fingers. Dean feels really-really awkward as Michael sighs pleasurably.

\- On your knees – Michael commands but Dean hesitates. He doesn’t wanna do this, doesn’t wanna be here. He just wanna go home and have a beer with his little brother or at least go back to his room, maybe talk to Castiel. But definitely don’t wanna get on his knees and suck off this friggin asshat angel. He feels a heavy weight on his shoulders, and he start sinking on his knees as Michael pushes him down. 

By the time he can’t gulp, there’s a giant lump in his throat, and he’s sure he’s gonna throw up in minutes. Panic starts to kick in when Michael grabs Dean’s hair on his nape with one hand while he slids his other hand into his pants to pull out his cock. And that’s enough. 

Dean jerks free from Michael’s grip and jumps upon his feet. He shoves Michael on his chest, turn around and wants to run away, but there’s no door or window or anything he could escape through. Only the closet door he wanted to open before. He heads on that door but before he can get there an unvisible force slams him to the wall so hard he can’t breath. He is spread flat against the wall, unable to move even a finger, and his chest is pushed with a ton of weight. He’s gasping for air but no avail. He feels his chest is caving in, the pain is unbearable. Michael stands exact the same place as before and turns his head to face Dean. He shooks his head as a sign of unsatisfaction and slowly walks in front of Dean.

\- I think Castiel wasn’t as proper to prep you as I thought he was. Our session’s been going not even for twenty minutes, and you already disobeyed. What can you say to this, Dean? Oh… you can’t talk? Maybe I can allow you a little more air.

Suddenly Dean’s able to breath a little more air than before, and gasping a few words:

\- M’Sorry… I… freaked out… this my first… sorry… please – Dean closes his eyes and can’t say more, he keeps the remained air for himself.  
\- So that’s the problem? Never been with a man before? Well, Dean, get used to it, because you will never been with a woman anymore, not even another human. Or angel. Just me – he whispers the last words into Dean’s ear, and as soon as he steps back, the unvisible force doesn’t keep Dean against the wall anymore and he collapses to Michael’s feet, gasping for air.  
\- So what do you think, Dean? Shall we try it again?

Dean doesn’t answer just hangs his head low. The last thing he wants to do is trying anything again with this bastard, but doesn’t want to feel that weight on his chest again. Michael grabs his jaw and pulls Dean up into kneeling position.

\- I asked you Dean, I expect you to answer. You try to behave or shall I continue your teaching? – he looks down on Dean, one hand on his jaw the other grips a fistful of Dean’s hair. He tugs Dean’s head by the hair and the sudden pain makes Dean cry out.   
\- Yes sir – he whispers, even if he doesn’t know for sure what he says yes for. – I’ll do what you want.  
\- That’s my boy – says Michael with a wide grin and strokes Dean face. – You will be so obediant and devoted like a little pet you were borned to be. You know why we dominate you, people? Because we can. And I will do whatever I want to you, because I can. 

Dean is friggin terrified of this psycho but rage is also boiling in him from these words. Because maybe he’s weak, at least weaker than angels, and not so clever either, but he still has one thing which most angel don’t. Free will. And maybe he’s a slave now, and doesn’t have much choice, obey or die, but if he has to choose, he chooses to die human. Because this is his choice.

When Michael sooths his lips and pushes roughly his thumb into Dean’s mouth, Dean acts automatically.He bites on the angel’s finger so hard that he feels blood in his mouth and hears the bone crack. Michael screams, jerks his finger out of Dean’s mouth and releases his hair with his other hands. With that Dean wants to jump up on his feet but doesn’t have enough time. Michael’s fist slams into his face like a hammer and Dean sprawls out on his back on the floor. Michael is on him at a blink of an eye, and yanks back Dean by his ankle, just to hit his face once again. Dean now feels his own blood in his mouth and hears the crack of his own bones. Suddenly his defiance doesn’t seem to be so good idea. He lost all his strenght and doesn’t even try to crawl away from the furious angel, who smites down on him in every second. The last thing he thinks of is Castiel’s sincere blue eyes and his smile. And his lie. He feels as blackness starts to close around. At least, it’s all over. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Castiel is still in Dean’s room when he hears his brother’s call. He flies immediately to Michael’s suit, his heart is in his throat. When he sees Michael’s face distorted with fury, he knows that Dean didn’t belie himself and managed to get a rise out of Michael. He almost smiles at the thought but that’s when he catches sight of Dean, who is lying on the ground, unconscious and bloody, the left side of his face is a mess. He looks at Michael in shock.

\- This little piece of shit… - Michael shouts at him irritably. - You taught him nothing Castiel! He’s a rebellious and shows no respect, no fear!   
\- He’s been here only for a week. It was too early and you know that – Cas tries to protest, to defend Dean. – He needs more time. He can progress just needs more time.  
\- It’s your responsibility to turn him into an obediant little pet! You have one week! I want to get him back like a submissive little whore. Or else I’m gonna turn him into ashes. Or worse!  
\- What about his injuries?   
\- Leave him this way for a day. At least. I want this little slut to suffer. Then you can heal the major injuries but leave the marks, I think it will suit him.  
\- Brother, I will try everything to make him collaborate, but you have to understand, that not every human is made to serve. And if he is not the human you need, leave him be in peace, choose another one…  
\- No! – Michael interrupts Cas peremptorily. – I want him. And if he will not be dutiful, I will have my way with him otherwise. Now take him and do your job!

Castiel steps up to Dean’s body, crouches and touches the humans temple. They both appeared in Dean’s room. Cas lays Dean down on his bed and sooth his short hair out of his forehead. It would be so simple to heal Dean, just a touch and every bruise, every crack would disappear, but he’s not allowed to do that, not now. So he goes to the tap and runs water into a bowl.

He sits down on a chair near the bed and starts wiping the blood off of Dean’s face with a cloth. When he finishes he sits back and buries his face in his hands. He knows that he has to wake Dean up soon, one week to turn this man into a robot is a very short time, but he lets him rest for now.

\- I am sorry, Dean. I was never ment to lie to you, I just wanted you to stay calm. I want to help you so much, but don’t know how. But I will figure it out. I swear. Rest now, I’ll watch over you.  
___________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :))))


	3. Chapter 3.

When Dean awakes he feels like a truck hit him. His head is pounding, his whole face is in pain and his throat is dry like the Kalahari desert. He tries to swallow but it causes him agony.

\- You disobeyed Michael and made him furious in not even 15 minutes. Why? – he hears the gravely voice from the side of the bed. He turns his head just to see Cas' emotionless face, but his eyes betrayed him. He is worried.

\- You lied to me – every word is a suffer, his voice is so raw and hoarse he can barely understand himself.

\- I said do what he asked and everything would be fine. You hardly did that I assume.

Dean closed his eyes. Cas is right. He told him that and never told that everything'd be OK if he's biting his master's finger bloody.  
\- Sorry, I… panicked. He wanted me to blow him and… dammit Cas, I'm staight OK? I've always been. I never intend to suck a dude's dick and when he shoved his into my face I… I didn't think.

\- Did you mention him this? That you've never been with a man before?  
\- Yes.

\- And he beat you up like this?

\- No. – Dean lowers his eyes. – He offered me another chance.

\- And?

\- He was so high-minded and douche that I couldn't control myself. I think I broke his finger with my teeth. – Castiel huffs a laugh at that. - Sorry I wasn't born to be humbled. I always did what I wanted and spilled out my opinion if I didn't like something. I can't change it like magic.

\- I know that Dean, I told him exactly the same. You've got one week to change or he will smite you or worse. Sorry Dean, I couldn't convince him that you're not the type he wants. He is obsessed with you.

\- He told me the same about you – Dean mumbles quietly and stares at Cas, waiting for his reaction.

Castiel stays silent. He turns his head away and they both say nothing for a minute. Than Cas seems like he decides that he will never lie again.

\- I guess he's right – he says eventually and Dean's eyes widen, so Cas adds quickly – but not the way he is. I would never force you Dean and never hurt you. I don't even know myself what I'm feeling, I just know that you are a very special person and I've never met someone like you before.

Dean huffs at this comment, his face shows an expression like he's just heard a joke.

\- Don't think so low about yourself Dean. I don't know much about your life and to be honest I know nothing about you, your personality or acts. I just see your soul and it's beautiful. And it's very respectable that you want to keep yourself even in a situation like this, but…

\- … but I have to control myself and obey, right? – Dean finishes the angel's sentence and nods in understanding. – How can you help me?

\- First of all, I heal you – he says and leans over Dean and presses two finger to his forehead.

Dean cries out at the sudden pain, but in the next second he feels no pain at all. His head stops spinning and his bunged up eye is back to normal. He stares at Cas who's smiling at him.

\- Thanks man, that's… that's awesome – he tells with amazement.

\- My pleasure. The next step is that we have to work on your temper and your tense with the sex-with-a-man thing.

\- And how are we gonna do that?

\- We reconstruct. I let you eat and rest for a while now. I'll be back in two hours and I want you to prepare yourself.

With that he stands up and leaves the room, leaves Dean behind alone with his thoughts. Dean tries to stay calm and imagine what it will be like to get on his knees in front of another man, but he can't. At least it will be Cas not that douchebag son of a bitch.

Two hours later when Cas enters the room Dean is so nervous he can hardly breath. He stands up immediately and Cas stops in front of him just a few inches from his body.

\- Let's waste no time, Dean, get it started. Are you ready?

\- Is it even possible? – He asks with trembling voice.

\- It's simple Dean. Whatever I ask from you, or do to you, you let me. You just answer when I ask you without brashness.

Dean gulps and nods w saying nothing. So they're gonna replay his first encounter with Michael. Great, it will be fun.  
\- Take off my clothes – Cas' voice drops an octave lower as he repeats Michael's words.

Dean pulls Castiel's white t-shirt off and drops it on the floor. The angel's torso is well-toned, lean and muscular. His breathing is steady unlike Dean's who holds his. He feels Cas' gaze on him and when he glances up at him Cas cathes his glance and says:  
\- Relax.

'Easy to say' Dean thinks, but sucks in a big amount of air and tries to calm down. He feels Cas' gentle hands on his shoulder as he pushes him down on his knees. He lowers under the weight until he kneels at Castiel's feet. Cas runs his fingers through Dean's hair and it feels so good and comforting, that Dean closes his eyes and enjoys the touch. Than Cas' fingers slid from his hair to his mouth and strokes his lips with his thumb. Dean parts his lips and sucks in the angel's finger. He hears Cas' sped up breath and it makes him want to do more. He keeps sucking the thumb, strokes it with his tongue and to his biggest surprise he kinda enjoys it.

\- Take off my pants – he hears Cas' hoarse voice and looks up at the angel's face while he pulls the slacks down. He keeps the eye-contact for a while untill Cas stand above Dean stark-naked. – Open up!

Dean suddenly snap out of his delirium and blinks a few before lowers his head. He feels the panic grows in him, but Cas lifts his head up by his chin and whispers:  
\- Close your eyes!

Dean closes his eyes and opens his mouth. The next second he feels Cas' dick in his mouth and his hands on each side of his face keeping him still when Cas starts pushing his shaft in and out of Dean's mouth.  
Dean relaxes a bit. The dick in his mouth has not a bad taste, and it isn't disgusting like he imagined earlier. It's strange but not unbearably wrong. Moreover the sounds coming out from Cas' mouth are quite enjoyable. Dean starts to collaborate with Cas and slides his tongue up and down on his shaft. The angel tries to hold back the whimpers but his rapture is obvious. The ragged breathes he takes, goes through Dean's spine directly into his groin and his cock starts tingling. The sensation surprises him and takes back his movements just for a second, but long enough for Cas to notice it.

Cas grabs Dean's hair and makes Dean continue his activity with light pushes of the man's head. Dean doesn't like this revulsion and tries to jerk out of Cas' grip and moans around his cock, but Cas holds him with firm hands and says calmly:

\- Let me. – And when Dean still tries to resist, he adds on a soothing voice – You have to let it, Dean.

Dean lowers his arms and let Cas do what he wants. Cas continues his actions for a few minutes than releases Dean and crouches beside him. He lifts the humans head up and blow a light kiss to his swollen mouth. Dean parts his lips and let Cas' tongue slide in and the tingle in his crotch returns. He give himself up to this kiss and now his tongue explores Cas' mouth and teeth. When he slides his fingers through Cas' hair the angel pulls away.

\- You are not allowed to do this without permission – he says this as a fact and pulls Dean up on his feet and guides him to his bed.

\- What? I can't enjoy the kiss? I am not allowed to feel pleasure? Is there anything I can do or feel here?

\- You can enjoy whatever you want. You can't touch.

\- Oh… - Dean feels guilt about his sudden break-out.

\- Did you enjoyed it? – Cas asks smiling.

\- Kinda… yeah, I guess. – Dean smiles back.

He's pretty confused about his emotions right now. He feels humiliated and relaxed at the same time, he feels pleasure and shame. He didn't expect these mixed emotions after his first gay sexual experience. He assumes though that this is connected to Cas somehow. He really enjoyed the kiss, it was awesome, Cas is a real expert. He even enjoyed the blow-job, it wasn't all bad. But he's sure he isn't ready to the next step, Cas wants to take.

\- I think it's enough for one day – says Cas as if he could read Dean's mind. – I'll send you food and there's a bathroom behind that door.

He shows to a door which wasn't there before and stands up to leave.

\- You go away?

\- Yes Dean. I leave you to rest, eat and take a shower. Watch TV or read something, do what you usually do for relaxing. I'll be back tomorrow.

\- Cas… - Dean calls after the angel when he's about to disappear – Thank you.

\- You are welcome Dean – says Castiel, smiling warm at Dean – See you soon!

And with a flutter of wings he's gone.

\- Relax, Dean, just lay back and breath - Cas pushes Dean down to the mattress and pulls off his t-shirt and down his sweatpants. Dean's member twitches at the sudden coldness and Cas starts to soothe Dean's body along, from his chest to his knees up and down.

Cas knows Dean isn't ready for this but the days go by and he has to teach Dean to survive. He has to. During the last few days he tried to create circumstances which would happen with Michael. Of course he wasn't rough but he forced Dean into things he didn't want to do, but always did eventually. He always told him that when Michael would do the same just close his eyes and imagine that it was him. Cas really hopes that it will work despite of his fears of Michael's sadism. He hopes that Dean will be able to control his mouth and he won't infuriate the other angel. At least this way Dean would have to endure a few kinks and rough penetration, but not punishment which – as far as Cas heard – is worst than anything.  
Dean is learning and getting more and more uncomplaining with his job here, but one big thing is about to come yet.

Cas watches Dean lying on the bed, tensed, his jaw clenched and eyes squeezed shut. He is more than nervous, he's affraid.

\- Dean, I promise you that I will be really gentle and won't hurt you. It might be uncomfortable at first but I will make you enjoy it.

\- I highly doubt it – Dean murmured and try to relax his muscles.

In the past few days they got close to each other and not only in physical way. Dean talked about his former life, his adoration with food, especially pie, his little brother who was 3 inches taller than him and his beloved car he's got from his father. Castiel loved listening to Dean stories, he got a closer picture about people and their life by them, Dean even made him laugh a few times. And that makes him very confused. He doesn't know what this itching feeling in his chest and belly every time he enters Dean's room, and doesn't know why he's feeling awful when he remembers that he technically prepares Dean to be Michael's personal slut.  
Now he's soothing Dean's body just to make him feel safe. When Dean finally relaxes a bit – just like a rabbit surrended by a dozen of foxes – Cas starts stroking his thigh and gently parts them. Dean shivers but doesn't say anything, he's cock is totally limp and soft.

Cas carresses further his inner thighs now, closer and closer to Dean's hole with every move. When he gets there and touches it with lube slick fingers Dean tries to jerk away, but Cas puts his other hand on his stomach and whispers a quiet 'sshhh' and Dean sinks back into the pillow. Castiel slowly starts pushing his forefinger into Dean who tenses more and more with every inch. Cas strokes his stomach, than his palm slides onto Dean's crotch and massages his balls gently. When his finger is fully deep inside of Dean he gives a minute to the human to get used to the feeling, than he moves the finger slowly in and out of his hole. Dean's cock under his palm is still limp and when Cas glances up to his face he sees that Dean's eyes are squeezed tight. He adds more lube to the entrance and his other hand and starts to stroke Dean's soft member up and down along with his finger.

After a few strokes he feels Dean's cock hardening and his hole getting loose. That's when he pushes another finger in and Dean gasps. A little pain is still obvious on his face but the pleasure is also there. As Castiel moves his fingers faster Dean's breath quickens and a small whimper escapes his mouth. Cas adds the third finger and Dean cries out with both rapture and pain. Castiel abandons Dean's cock and focuses only the man's stretched hole by his fingers. He bends over Dean and whispers in his ear:  
-That's it Dean! – he cooes into Dean temple – See, you can do it! You know what I am going to do now? You know?

Dean realizes that Cas expects an answer so he shakes his head slightly.

\- I'm gonna push a dildo into you – When Dean eyes snap open Cas blows a light kiss on his right eye and continues. – I push it into you and fuck you with it until you will be a writhing mess and beg for more. You want that?

Dean nods and Castiel pulls his fingers out, leaving Dean on the bed already bathing in sweat. When he returns there's a dildo in his hand and he kneels between Dean legs, spreading them further open. He slicks the dildo with lube and starts pushing it into the loose, wet hole of Dean's. When it's already in its place, deep inside of the human, he's bending over him again and admires the man's face. It's shimmering from the sweat and a hint of red colors his cheek. The faint freckles are perfect on the beautiful face and Castiel is longing to see the colour of his eyes.  
\- Open your eyes – he whispers, his lips barely touch Dean's. – Please.

Dean looks at Castiel, his eyes are dark from lust and need. Their eyes intertwines and Cas starts pushing the dildo into Dean with enough force to brush his prostate.

From Dean's reaction Cas feels like he's in Heaven again. No, he's never felt this rapture in Heaven before. Dean's expression, his cries, the way he pants is nothing to the gentle pain, when Dean reaches out and grabs hold of Cas' hair and pulls it in his oblivious pleasure.

He had done this a lot of times before. He had trained a lot of humans this way, he'd even enjoyed it sometimes. But this… this is a brand new feeling, so intense he thinks he might explode.

As he tosses the dildo deeper and faster in Dean, he feels the human growing orgasm and he realizes that he's almost there, too. When Dean comes with a loud moan and tugs Cas' hair hard the angel reaches the top and spurts out into his pants. He collapses onto Dean's chest and they are both breathing hard for a few minutes.

When Castiel comes down from the aftermath he cleans Dean's body with his angel power but he leaves himself matted with his own cum, just to feel this sensation for a few more hours.

He looks down on Dean's exhausted body and face, and stands up from the bed.

\- You are ready. Prepared to Michael. Don't forget anything you learned tomorrow when you present yourself for him – and with that he disappears from Dean's sight.


	4. Chapter 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for being late but it’s really hard to be the employee of the year, a cool mother, a loving wife and a devoted Destiel-fan at the same time.  
> But I keep trying so… here I am. :)

Chapter 4.

 

Dean is lying on the bed, panting, and totally out of his mind. That was one of the most – if not the most – Earth-shaking fuck he’s ever had in his life. And it was just a piece of plastic. Of course it was hurt in the begining but he forgot all pain till the end. Probably he will feel the soreness for a few days, the aching feeling in his ass is already starting to come to life, but right now he thinks that it was worth it.

At the same time he feels ashamed and confused about Cas’ behaviour after. His sudden vanish is strange and Dean doesn’t know how to handle it. Why was Cas so brittle? Maybe he felt strange too, or he just did his duty, he prepared Dean for Michael and he had nothing to say to Dean. 

Dean curled up on his bed and pulled a blanket over his shivering body. He doesn’t bother to clean himself up, if Michael wants him clean and neat, do it himself. His thoughts are around Cas and his feelings about Cas when he falls asleep tired and sated.

___________________________________________________________________________

He jerks awake to a soft hand stroking his hair. Breath is caught in his chest when he realizes that is Cas who’s sitting on his bed next to his lying frame. He sits up and leans back to the bedpost.

\- Hey, Cas – he says quietly and swallows when memories from last night come to his mind.

\- Hello Dean – Cas greets him on his usual gravely voice, except that there is sadness in it. – I think it’s time to get up. Michael will call for you soon.

Cas falls into silence and they both sit there without a word staring at the sheet on Dean’s bed. Finally Cas breaks the stillness:

\- Dean, I’d like to apologize for my acts yesterday. I shouldn’t have left so fast, without a word. You were confused and vulnerable after the first sexual experience with another male. I should have stayed and comforted you, answer your possible questions or simply just be here. But I left, I had to because my feelings were so complicated and I was so instable, that I was afraid I couldn’t handle all this. 

\- Cas, what are you talking about? 

\- About you and me. About us. About my doubts. I know there’s a bigger picture behind this, behind keeping slaves and treating humans the way some of us treat them. I know we help humanity, help the world to be a better place. And this is good and I believe in that. But…

\- …but? – Dean leans forward, hope’s written across his face. He’s waiting breathless for Cas to continue.

\- … but I think that it is not appropriate what we do here with the chosen ones. With you. People can’t be sacrificed for the greater good. This is violance, savage and the basis of decadence. Angels are not supposed to do this.

There is tension in the air but none of them says a word. Cas still doesn’t look at Dean, and Dean apprehends the angel’s silence. He lays his head and huffs a small laugh without happiness.

\- But you won’t help me – he says resignedly.

\- I’m sorry Dean – Cas glances at Dean, his bright blue eyes are full of sadness and regret. – I can’t turn against my family. I just can’t.

\- Then why are you here? – Dean asks stonily. – To say you’re sorry? Because there’s no need to that.

\- No. I’m here to ask you to obey to Michael. Please.

\- You’re unbelievable – Dean shakes his head in disbelief.

\- No Dean, you have to listen to me. Do what he saya, or…

\- Or what? He kills me? I’ll settle for that.

\- No, he won’t kill you. Or if he will, he brings you back just to kill you again. You can escape from his torment just one way. You resign.

Dean rises from the bed and walks to the far corner of the room. He just stands there, head deep down, his hands on the wall. He stays silent when Cas comes up to him and puts a hand on the back of Dean’s neck. Dean tenses a bit at the touch, but a second later he relaxes and all his previous anger is gone now.

\- I’m afraid Cas – he says softly, letting out a low whimper. – I really am. I don’t know what to do. I don’t wanna feel pain but I don’t wanna surrender either. I’m not an object. I’m human. 

\- I know Dean, but if you drift with the tide, your life can be bareable.You can go wherever you want inside our walls, you can even make friendships with other humans…

\- … but not with you. – Dean finishes Cas’s sentence.

\- I’m a trainer Dean –Cas says, he softly squeezes Dean’s nape – and a healer. You don’t need trainer anymore and I hope you won’t need a healer. It would be simplier if you just forgot me, you understand?

Dean nods and then Cas turns him around, softly kisses Dean’s lips and smiles:

\- It will be better for you, you will see. Now, you would be better getting ready. Michael expects you in half an hour. Please Dean, don’t forget what I said.

Dean nods and for one little moment Cas puts his forehead together with Dean’s, closes his eyes and than vanishes, leaving Dean alone with his confusion, again.

_____________________________________________________

 

Dean swallows the bile in his throat as he’s kneeling naked in front of Michael. The angel soothes Dean’s lips with his thumb and runs his fingers of the other hand through Dean’s hair.

\- You have any idea what I’m gonna do to you, boy? – he asks, some perv lust is obvious in his voice. – Oh, God, what a precious time we’ll spend together, Dean. I’ve been always waited for you. Through all those boring centuries we had to stay in Heaven, under our father’s direction. I always hoped that I would find such a boy like you. You’re perfect. You needed a little training though I assume you’re ready now. Castiel is a really good trainer, he’s done wonders with others, the way I heard.

Dean’s heart skips a beat at the mention of Cas’ name. Is it really this way? Was he just another human for Castiel to train? Whether he does the same with others exactly the same way as he did with him? Not if it matters anyway.

\- I see your toughts are elsewhere – Michael’s cold voice jolts him back to reality – You’re distracted. I think I know a way to direct your whole attention to me.

He grabs the back of Dean’s neck and pushes his fully hard dick into his mouth. Dean resists a little bit, but remembers what Cas told him, and closes his eyes just to picture his angel in front of him, instead of the king of douchbags. He tries but something is wrong. The taste of the cock in his mouth is fully different to Cas’, the touch on the back of his neck is rough and hard, not even close to Cas’ touch. As Michael tosses his shaft down his throat something snaps in him. He wants to jerk free from the angel’s hold, but it’s firm and hard, and doesn’t get loose. One think bounces in his head, that this is not Castiel. And if he will be a submissive little slut, he may never see his angel again. He won’t need a trainer, nor a healer anymore. 

At this realization he’s breath stucks in his throat and he grips Michael’s hip and tries to push him away. Michael notices Dean’s intention and the hold on Dean’s neck becomes stronger. He keeps his dick in Dean’s throat for more than a few seconds, almost choking the man. Dean starts fighting. He sinks his nails into Michael’s hips and starts clawing his butt-cheeks and thighs. When there’s no avail he grabs Michael’s wrist, and gathering all his strenght he pushes the angel away. He jumps up to his feet but doesn’t run, doesn’t escape. He just stands in front of Michael, anger and determination flashes in his eyes as he stares at the angel.

\- I see that Castiel couldn’t make you into submission. – Michael snarls at Dean with fury. – It seems like I have to do it myself.

\- You can’t train me like a dog. – Dean spats at Michael, his palms curls into fists. - I’m human and I have free will. Your father gave us, because he wanted us to use it, so I am using it. You can be bland or you can be rough, I don’t care. You can’t make me do things I’m sick of doing.

\- We’ll see – growls the angel and rushes on Dean in a blink of an eye.

Dean stumbles backwards from the force of the attack. He raises his hands in defense but he’s just a human after all, he has no chance against an angel. The first punch sends him to the ground. The second snaps his head sideways so hard he feels sudden stabbing pain in his neck. Michael straightens and watches as Dean crawls away.  
Dean doesn’t even know where he is crawling to, what he hopes how he’d escape, he just acts instinctively. The next second he’s flying through the room and lands at the other corner crashing the table there. He barely sucks air in his lungs when he flies again, hitting hard the wall then slides down to the ground and then he flies again.  
Michael bounces Dean again and again, smashing him to the wall, the floor, the ceiling. The human already has a few broken ribs and limbs and cries out every time he hits a surface:

\- Enough! Please! – but Michael ignores him. Eventually he lets Dean gather all his strenght what’s left in him, and get on all fours. Blood pours out of his mouth and his breaths are just ragged gasps. Michael walks over and stops in front of the broken man, reaches down and grabs his chin forcing him to look up.

\- I don’t understand you Dean – he talks as if a teacher talk to a naughty student. – You could have everything. I could treat you right, I would even let you out sometimes to visit your brother. All you have to do is submit. Do what I ask from you, be greatful and fear me, is this to much to ask?

\- Fuck you – Dean spits blood on Michael foot.

\- I don’t think so – he grabs hold of Dean’s hair and pulls him up. – The other way around is much more likely.  
Dean doesn’t have many clear memories about the time after this. Michael uses his vessel’s human strenght and his angel grace to torture and break Dean but no avail. After Michael gets bored of whumping Dean around he just vanishes from the room, leaving Dean lying on the floor motionless.

He thinks of his father and mother who died a long time ago. He thinks of his uncle, the grumpy old redneck who gave him job and a possibilty to normal life, and he thinks of his brother. At least he is alright, he’s in safe with his fiancée, Jessica. Their love is true so he doesn’t have to worry about Sammy.

And he thinks of Castiel. The blue-eyed angel who rocked his world in the last few days, who woke up feelings in him he’d never thought he could ever have. He doesn’t even care right now whether the angel feels the same or not, it’s still worth it, just to see him once again.

Slowly he falls asleep or into unconsciousness, it doesn’t matter, the point is that he doesn’t have to face with his own misery while he’s out.

________________________________________________________

When he comes to he feels like his arms would be ripped out of their sockets. After a few minutes he realizes that he is hanging on a hook attached to the ceiling. His wrists are tied together so tight that the ropes already broke the skin and blood pours down on his arms. His feet barely touch the ground.

His pain is almost unbareable, his broken bones are aching just as his head from the several punches. He is still naked, the cool air makes him shivering in the empty room. And the waiting is the worst. Dean expects a blow, a hit or a cut, anything in every minute but nothing comes. He is alone with his agony.

Dean is about to pass out from the grief when he hears flutter of wings behind him. In the back of his dizzy mind he hopes that it’s Castiel, who came to save him, but not too much good things happen in his experience. He shudders when a palm soothes down along his spine.

\- You know Dean, - Michael starts with so cruel voice, that Dean heart’s banging in his chest. - I’m really creative when I’m pissed, and I am really pissed right now. I don’t know what your intents are, but you have to know, I’m not gonna kill you. Never.

\- You won’t break me – Dean pants, every single word hurt in his throat. – You can do whatever you want with me, I’ll never be you submissive little bitch.

\- I can appreciate your loyalty to yourself, Dean. You really are special in your kind. And one day I will check your soul with my own hands, but for today I have other plans.

Michael’s chest is pressed tight to Dean’s back and Dean holds his breath, waiting for the violation. Michael steps back though, leaving Dean alone again.

The following second a whip slashes through the air and lands between Dean’s shoulderblades. Dean jerks from both surprise and pain, and this sudden move causes further pang in his already strained shoulders. A loud moan escapes Dean’s lips.

\- Aw, that’s a beautiful sound – Michael whispers into Dean’s ear, his lips barely touches the shells of his ears. – That makes me aching for more.

He steps back and strikes down again with the whip. Dean tries to stay silent but can’t hold back a low whimper.

\- You’re gonna scream for me – Michael slashes down again – louder and louder – another blow – And in the end you will beg me to say ’Yes sir’.

With every smite Dean moans louder and there’s a point when he can’t hold himself any longer and screams for the angel’s pleasure.

Choked sobs, cries, curses and pleading ’Please stops’ are echoing along the corridor, all the way to Cas’ room, where he huddles in the corner, palms pressed tight to his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, don’t be too judgemental with Cas. He’s just like in Season 4, where he fights with himself and grinds between his family and Dean. 
> 
> Also I’d like you to know that there will be no great story in this fic, I will focus on my favorite things: gay-sex and a lot Dean-whumping. That’s the only two things I miss from the show.
> 
> I hope you will like it! :)


	5. Chapter 5.

Castiel is full of doubt. Just doesn't know what to do about it. He has been a good soldier all his entire life and hasn't even considered the thought of disobeying, not once in a millenia.

Now the one thing he can think of is saving Dean Winchester. Which means he has to turn against his family. But maybe, not the whole family. He has to search for his brother, the one who left Heaven a long time ago, just to follow through himself. Gabriel. He may help.

\- Castiel! – the voice in his head is loud and peremtory. Michael calls.

Cas now notices that Dean's screams have stopped. He opens his wings and flies to his superior's place.

Michael stands in the middle of the room, his hands and clothes are covered with blood.

\- You called for me – says Cas coldly, his eyes are scanning the room, but can't find Dean anywhere. Icy fear splits into his guts. – Where is Dean?

\- He's in the other room – Michael gestures towards the door with his head. – I'm warning you, he's in a terrible shape.

\- What did you do to him?

\- He just got what he deserved. I decided not to be gentle with him anymore. No more trainings and requests. I will break him. One way or another, sooner or later but I will turn him into my submissive little bitch.

Castiel's hands curl into fists to Michael's mocking tone. He knows well that the archangel refers his words to him. He knows well that Dean means something to Cas, knows it from their first meet. Maybe that was the reason Michael wanted Dean so much. Just to hurt Castiel, or punish him for his revulsion.

\- If you don't want to train him, why am I here? – Cas asks, his face doesn't show any emotions.

\- I need you as a healer. As I told you, he's in an awful shape and I want you to heal him.

\- Why don't you do it yourself? – Cas asks scornfully. – You have much more power than I do and you can heal him in less than a blink of an eye.

\- That's true – Michael smirks at Cas and turns away slowly. – But I want him to suffer through the recovery. No angel is so good at curing in the human way as you are, Castiel. That's why I need you.

Cas doesn't reply just heads for the other room. As he opens the double-winged door his heart almost stops at the sight in front of him.

Dean is hanging on a hook from the ceiling, his head is low between his stretched arms and he is clearly unconscious. His face is full of bruises and bloody cuts on his cheeks, one of his eyes is already black. His torso is also covered with purple-black bruises, a few ribs are probably broken. His breath is barely noticeable. And his back… Cas has to bite into his fist, not to cry out loud at the sight of the man's back. It's a mess. There isn't even an inch which isn't slashed by the whip, blood is still oozing from the open wounds.

Suddenly the rope on the hook gets loose and Dean falls to the ground, hands are still bounded together, and his body is still motionless.

\- You know Cas, he deserved it – says Michael as he steps near Castiel. – He was so irritating and cheeky that I had to teach him how to behave in the presence of an archangel.

\- He is just trying to stay human. – Cas spats at Michael and crouches beside Dean. – Noone deserves this, none of the humans. He may die of his injuries. And I know you can bring him back whenever you want, but think about it Michael, why we are here.

\- You can heal the internal bleeding or other major damages. Just to save his life. The others… let it take long.

With these words he leaves the apartment.

Cas kneels beside Dean's head and watches the battered face with pain in his eyes.

\- Oh Dean, what have you done? – he says touching the man's forehead just to transfer both of them to his room.

______________________________________________________

Flash. Darkness. Pain and cries, blood and more pain. Whimpers, sobs, pleading, heat.

That's all Dean sees, feels through days though he senses it like weeks. And than heat tames down to warm. He still shivers and sweats at the same time, but when a cool hands soothes his forehead it feels like rain in the desert. He sees bright blue instead of red fire and hears calming words coming with deep, comforting voice instead of the vicious laugh he heard before. Sometimes he feels something soft on his cheeks and eyes which he knows they're not hands. He smells scents, he sets together images which make him happy. He knows that scent, that touch, that blue.

\- Cas? – his voice is so raspy he barely understands himself, his throat is so dry he almost unable to swallow.

He tries to open his eyes, wants to do it so hard, but it's not that easy. It hurts. Finally there's a thin line of light in the darkness, right after that all he can see is blue.

Cas leans over Dean's lying frame, he holds a wet cold cloth on Dean's forehead and his face is full of anquish. Dean swallows hard and smiles faintly. He never thought he could see those eyes again.

\- Why are you smiling? – asks Cas, obviously doesn't understand Dean's reaction to all the pain.

\- It's good to see you. – he croaks and he means it.

\- Yes, you too. I wish I could see you in a better shape – Cas replies. – Are you totally out of your mind? What's got into you to piss of Michael like this? Dean, I asked you what I did for your own good, not for comforting Michael. I hate you seeing like this. It's breaking my heart.

The last sentence is so quiet, Dean barely hears it, but he does anyway. He looks down on Cas's hands on the bedsheet, and gathering all his strenght he reaches out and squeezes the angel's long fingers. Cas is staring down on their joined hands, then back up to Dean's bloodshot eyes.

\- Why did you do it? – he asks, wanting to know the answer honestly.

\- For you – Dean whispers – I did it for you. Because of you.

\- How do you mean? – Cas frowns.

\- I was there, kneeling at Michael's feet and I was trying to remember your words. I was trying to do what he said, and I wanted to obey, Cas, I really did, just because you asked me to. But then… I remembered you and our… time together, and it just felt wrong to surrender to Michael. And I thought if I submitted I'd never see you again. And I didn't want it, Cas. I couldn't stand that thought. I'm sorry.

\- Oh – that is all, Cas can say before he looks into Dean's eyes, leans over and kisses him gently on the lips.

Dean takes back for a second in surprise but Cas' soft lips on his is very comforting and he realizes that he needs this. He opens up for Cas and lets his tongue slide into his mouth. Cas' taste is sweet and warm, something that was definitely worth suffer for.

They're exchanging gentle kisses for a few minutes before Cas pulls away just a little to see Dean's face.

\- I think you can be very convincing sometimes – he smiles. – I can really appreciate it, Dean, but what do you think you're going to do after this? Michael will never give up on you. It was just the beginning, he barely used his angelic power to cause pain. He's got all the power and imagination to turn your life into Hell…

\- … it's already just like Hell, Cas – interrupts Dean. – Everything that made me alive is stolen from me, I have nothing to live for. You are the only thing that helps me stay sane. If I lose the chance to see you at least sometimes, even at the cost of pain, I… I can't even think about it Cas, it's not an option for me. So don't ask me not to…

\- It's okay Dean, it's okay… - Cas takes a hold on Dean's hand, squeezing it gently. – We'll figure something out. But you have to understand me, too. I can't let you do this to yourself. Michael doesn't let me heal you with angelic assistance, he wants you to feel all the pain. I've already disobeyed and cured your broken bones. We have to find a way.

\- Yeah – Dean said lowering his head. – Till than I'll just hang on and keep my humanity. And Michael can go to Hell.

Cas doesn't say anything just smiles faintly, though he knows that he is the only key to the solution and he doesn't have any other chance. Because if he can believe for human literature, that feeling in his chest is love.

______________________________________________________________

Dean is getting better day by day under Cas' care. Cas spend the most time of the day in Dean's room, talking, laughing or just sitting in silence, sharing stolen glances with each other. And kissing. It was awkward at the beginning, Dean felt strange despite of that he wanted it. He wanted it like nothing else for a long time, but it was strange at the first few days. But during their talking and time together they got to know each other and Dean started to open himself for Cas. And started to fall.

Just like Cas. He knows by now, that he is truly and definitely in love with the human in his charge. And that makes him scared and happy at the same time. They never talked about it but they both know that in a few days Dean has to return to Michael and it won't be pleasurable. Cas is thinking about the solution all the time and he finds only one possibility: Gabriel.

One day when Dean is sleeping and Cas sits by his bed, listening his brothers' and sisters' voice in his head, searching for one sentence, one word which could help him find the archangel, he hears a flutter of wings behind his back. He jumps up and turns around, expecting a miracle, to see Gabriel right there where he is needed. Miracles are very rare though even in the world of angels.

Michael ignores Cas' surprised expression and walks to Dean's bed.

\- He's healing well – he says on indolent voice. – When do you think I can use him again?

\- Use him? – asks Cas staring at the archangel in disbelief.

\- Yes, when I can continue his… taming. You know Castiel, I miss him. Even if he tries to resist he knows well that he was born to be submissive. And if he doesn't want to give it by himself, I will take it by myself.

Cas stills in silence and swallows his anger when Michael runs his fingers through Dean's hair and then down his cheeks and his lips.

\- I think you're going too far, Michael – he says, the tone of his voice is slightly menacing.

\- You think? – Michael turns around and looks into Cas bright blue eyes and smiling. – i know you want him, too.

\- I'm already hearing whispers from other angels – Cas decides to ignore Michael's conclusion. – They think that what you are doing is wrong and not worthy for angels.

\- I know you enjoyed his training, when you fucked him with that toy, You want to fuck him? For real?

\- You're crazy…

\- I'm offering you a share, Castiel, don't be so hostile.

\- Is there anything you want me to do according to my job? Cause if there is not, I would continue what I am here for.

\- Get him ready in two days. – Michael's tone changes to formal. – He doesn't have to be fit as a fiddle, I can take a few marks. Just make sure his injuries will not detain my activities. And you can let him know that I will take him. He can cooperate or resist, I will get what I want anyway.

He barely finishes his words before vanishing from Cas' sight. Cas stands straight for a second then collapses on the floor, pressing his forehead on the floor, breathing heavily.

He has to find Gabriel. Pretty soon.

_________________________________________________________________

Dean is sitting on his bed, his head in his hands, feeling he's gonna explode with rage. Cas is standing by him, his face is full of concern, reaches down and touches Dean's shoulder.

\- Cas, please, don't – he jerks his hands off and jumps on his feet. – So you're saying that I'm gonna get fucked by that douchebag of angel? No matter what I'll do?

\- I'm sorry, Dean, that is his intent.

\- What can I do to avoid it? – he asks, he's face is so sad and desperate, he's almost crying. – Maybe if I piss him off then he beats me up instead of fucking?

\- No, Dean, that's not a good idea. I assume he's getting what he wants eventually, beating you up or not. I can suggest one thing.

\- What?

\- Let yourself.

\- What? Are you crazy? There's no way in hell I'm gonna let that ass break me!

\- Dean, please, give me a little time here – Cas' voice is so serious that calms Dean down for a minute.

\- What do you mean?

\- I have a clue how to save you from all this…

\- … Cas…

\- … but I need a little more time! Can't you just… I don't know… pretend that you give up? In that case I don't manage to get you out till then.

\- You're gonna get me out of this hell? – Dean's voice becomes stuck. – You mean, forever?

\- Yes Dean, that is my purpose.

\- Jeez, Cas, thank you! – Dean rushes to Cas and hugs him tight.

\- I am an angel after all, I'm here for you. – he smiles faintly and recieives a bright smile from Dean.

\- Now, I have to go. Take a rest and pray – he's about to leave when Dean grabs his arm.

\- Wait one more minute, I'd like to ask something from you.

Cas turns to Dean and frowns at the sight of Dean's confused face.

\- Would you… – Dean starts but he feels awkward from what he's trying to say – Would you take me before that?

\- Take you?

\- Yes, take me, screw me, fuck me, have sex with me.

\- Dean…

\- Cas, please let me have at least one good experience in butt-sex.

\- You can't be serious – Cas' features harden with fury.

\- Why? Is this too much to ask? Don't say you don't want it, you pretty much enjoyed that last time.

Cas loses his temper in anger and shoves Dean to the wall, holding him there with his body.

\- Don't you dare talk to me like this, Dean Winchester! I want to help you, but not in this. I'm not about to take advantage on your misery! – seeing Dean's frightened eyes he calms down a little and adds lower – Not anymore.

\- Cas, I didn't mean like this, I'm sorry – Dean whispers and slides down the wall when Cas disappears from his sight.

_______________________________________________________________

A few hours later Cas is standing beside the bed watching Dean sleeping. The man's face is calm, peaceful and beautiful. Cas loves watching Dean while he's asleep, because he can memorize every little particle of his. The messy hair, the forehead, just like a greek warrior's, the curve of his nose and all the freckles on it and last but definitely not least, those lips. He loves kissing those lips and he loves to remember the feeling when those lips were on his cock once. Just from the thought of this memory Cas hardens and his breath becomes faster.

Dean asked him to fuck him, he wants him to be his first instead of Michael, but how could he exploit Dean even more? He wants to be with Dean more than anything in his life, but he wants Dean to feel the same. To want to be with him, because he wants to do it, and not because he doesn't want his first time with a man to be an actual rape.

And yet he wants to help Dean even if it makes him feel he utilize him.

He takes off his clothes silently and crawls on Dean slowly, till he ends up on all fours above his body. He kisses Dean's neck with open mouth and slides his lips along Dean's jaw to end up in a wet, heated kiss.

Dean jerks awake and wants to cry out but Cas presses his palm to Dean's mouth and holds his squirming body down with his own weight.

\- Dean… ssshhh… it's me, Cas – he tries soothing Dean, and when the man realizes that it's Cas who's pushing him into the bed he calms down immediately.

\- Cas… what the hell? – he asks half angrily and when Cas starts stripping him his voice is trembling. - W..what are you doing?

\- I do what you asked from me. Do you still want it?

\- Yeah, sure. But Cas… - he pushes Cas away a little and looks into his eyes - … I was a dick and selfish to ask it from you. Or at least, it came out a different way than I thought. I want you. And not just to outpace that asshat Michael. I… I've been dreaming about it for a while. Specifically from that first session you used that dildo on me. I had really kinky and lustful dreams about you in me. Really, Cas, I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone in my whole life. And I don't care what will happen tomorrow, I don't. I will always be yours.

Cas doesn't say a word just crashes his lips to Dean's and grab a hold on the humans hair, just with enough force to make Dean groan with pleasure. Than he pulls off his shirt and starts licking a way down Dean's neck to his nipples. He bites down softly on the pink flesh which hardens from the friction and low, moaning sounds escape Dean's throat. Cas feels Dean's fingers in his hair, rubing his scalp lightly and he sucks on the nipples harder. Dean sighs and tugs on Cas' hair pulling him up to a kiss. Cas reaches out and takes Dean's wrists in his hand and presses them into the pillow on both side of Dean's head. Dean closes his eyes and lets the angel cherish his eyebrows, temple and earlobe with his lips, feeling the hard pressure on his wrists.

Than he feels Cas' tongue souther and his eyes snap open because he still can't move his arms from beside his head. He sees Cas is working on pulling his sweatpants off and holds his arms with angelic power. Cas glances up at Dean and smiles before he takes the clothes off, exposing Dean's hard cock.

\- Cas… - Dean tries to say something, like 'you don't have to do this', or 'Cas, please, blow me', but he chokes down his words when Cas' soft, wet lips are surrounding his erection.

His muscles in his arms tense as he tries to break free from the bond and arches his back as Cas lips start sliding up and down on him. It's been so long since the last blow-job he's got and he feels it's different to any other before. Cas' mouth is so firm still soft and wet and perfect. He curls his palms into fists at Cas' quickened pace and whimpers:

\- Cas, please, I'm gonna… please I don't wanna yet, please, stop – he sobs and when Cas' suddenly abandons his cock he feels delusion and relief at the same time.

Cas sits back on his heels and runs his hands down Dean's chest and admires his naked body.

\- You are so beautiful Dean. Not just your soul, your body as well. And you are so needy and devoted. I want to do it to you, Dean, I want you to enjoy it, make your body shaking with pleasure before you come all over your bed.

He spreads Dean's thigh wide open before he gets down and starts sucking his dick again even more enthusiastically than before. When Dean's cock is slick enough he slides further down and licks Dean's hole with the tip of his tongue. Dean moans loudly and wants to grab Cas' hair but he still can't move his arms. And that's when his eyes turn back into his head and he's almost out of consciousness when the angel starts fucking his hole with his tongue. He's never felt like this before and suddenly he wants nothing more than get Cas' dick into him.

\- Cas, please, let my hands go! I wanna touch you. I wanna suck you off, I want you in me, please!

\- Patience, Dean – says Cas and crawls back up on Dean's body untill he kneels in front of his face, his hard cock barely touches Dean's lips. – You want to suck me off?

\- Yes! – Dean whimpers and already opens his mouth.

Cas shoves his shaft into Dean's mouth and shuts his eyes and groans at the sense of the human's warmth. He pushes in a few times, holding Dean's head up before he looks down at him, and the sight of Dean's stretched mouth around his cock almost brings him over the top.

He yanks his cock out of Dean's mouth, letting the man's arms free at the same time, flipping him over on his stomach and pulling up his hips.

\- Get on all fours – instructs Cas and Dean obeys, get on his elbows and knees.

Cas pushes his legs wide apart, so wide, Dean's hard lenght almost reaches the sheet. He circles Dean's already swollen hole with his middle finger before pushes it through the tight rim and shoves it all the way up. Dean bows his head deep between his trembling arms and his groans makes Cas' cock even harder. Cas pushes in another finger and a third and starts fucking Dean with them.

\- Aw… please Cas… - he's whimpers barely make sense.

\- Yes, Dean? – Cas coos into his ear, his chest and stomach clings to Dean's back, and he never stops shoving his fingers into him.

\- Please, fuck me – he moans, panting havily, sweatdrops spring up on his nape. – Please Cas I want you! Please!

Cas himself is also very close, and eventually he's been waiting for this moment since that day he noticed Dean among all those men. He pulls out his fingers and pushes his cock instead. The second he's all the way in Dean he almost comes. Dean cries out and grabs the sheet when Cas starts moving. First he tries to keep it slow, but Dean shoves his ass back and thrusts against Cas' hips.

Cas grips Dean tight with both hands and fucks him hard until they both bath in sweat and he sees Dean's body shaking with rapture. Than he reaches down and takes Dean's shaft in his hand and starts jerking him off . Dean cries out before he explodes into the angel's palm and slides down to his stomach under Cas' hard thrusts. Cas shoves his dick into Dean a few more times when he comes with a loud groan and collapses onto Dean's exhausted body.

They're both panting for a while before Cas rolls down from Dean, lying on his side and pulls Dean into his loving embrace. None of them say a word, and he can't see Dean's face but he's sure that tears are falling from those hazel eyes. He strokes Dean's hair, calming him and holding him tight to his chest until he feels Dean's steady breathing. He uses his angelic power to clean them up and let the blanket cover their naked body, and though he doesn't need to sleep it feels comforting lying beside his man.

\- I'm going to get you out of here, Dean. I will find a way, I swear.

_______________________________________________________________________

Cas walks into the deserted forest and looks around before he started to murmur enochian. He's waiting for a few minutes before he repeats the text louder. Nothing. He bows his head then glances up and whispers desperately:

\- Gabriel, I need your help. Please! Where are you?

\- Right behind you, little bro – he hears the sound he hasn't heard for centuries.

Cas turns around and sees his long escaped brother. He still the same from the outside but age is well-seen in his eyes. Gabriel, the archangel who left Heaven right after their father's disappear, and who was hiding on Earth, among people for hundreds of years. But Castiel heard rumors from the other angels, that if someone needs help, he can't have from the major angels, he can ask it from Gabriel and he will help. Or at least, tells you what to do. Since Cas has no idea what he could do to help Dean, he thinks it's worth a shot. Rumor seems to be not a rumor.

\- Castiel! – Gabe cries out in surprise – I can't believe my eyes! Heaven's most loyal soldier needs my help?

\- No need to be so sarcastic, brother. I am still loyal to Heaven and our father and… well… to most of the angels and their intents. But I think some of us go too far. And I can't let them.

\- Michael, huh? – Gabriel smiles ruefully – He has always been a narcissistic son of a bitch. He and his followers. He really did it, right?

\- What are you talking about? – Cas frowns at Gabriel, and a strange feeling claws in his stomach.

\- He wants to conquer Earth? He's been planning it since we were kids. He never had enough courage to spread it, so he started to say that we have to go down amongst humans to help them, to protect them, but he always wanted to rule Earth. How did he manage to do it?

\- He doesn't rule Earth… yet – Cas says astonished, and everything became chrystal clear in a second. Michael always wanted to come down here. He started to preach that humanity need their help and eventually they really help them. And slowly he sold his theory about single people, that angels have the right to be entertained and taken care of, so the head-angels accepted this and they are here. And now Castiel assumes that this whole conquer business was because of one thing: Michael wanted to accomplish his sadistic lasciviousness. – He just convinced the board that we have the right to keep slaves.

\- Oooh what a flyboy! I guess he treats terrible to his slave. – Gabriel's smile fades a little – I still don't understand though what it is you want from me, Castiel. Heaven and angels had always done terrible things to humans all along the existence. It never bothered you. What happened?

Castiel can't stand Gabriel's questioning look and glances at the ground.

\- There is this… man – he starts just to be interrupted by a smirking Gabriel.

\- Castiel, you dirty dog! Someone pulled the stick out of your ass?

\- What? What do you mean? There was nothing in my…

\- Forget it my little bro, I'm really glad you tasted how to live. What's he like?

\- He's amazing – Castiel's face goes blank just to the mention of Dean. – You should see his soul, Gabriel, I've never seen such a beautiful person in my life. And not just his soul. His mind, his body, his face and everything. And he's a really good man, just like the righteous man we've always been talking about. And Michael wants to subdue him, to make him into an obediant and submissive slave which he definitely will never be. Because he wasn't born for that. But Michael won't give up. Ever. He tortures Dean all the time, and makes me cure him like humans do, and makes me watch him suffer and it's killing me. Dean will never break and Michael will never give up trying to break him. And I can't take it anymore, because…

\- …You love him. – Gabriel finishes Cas' sentence sincerely.

Cas just nods because he's afraid his voice can't stay still if he talks now. He's thinking about their last night and about the day which is about to come. He can't let Michael lay a finger on his love, not until he's breathing.

\- Look brother – Gabriel's voice is as serious as Cas has never heard it before. – I have sympathy for you, really. And I would help if I could. But what you're planning to do here is war. A serious, honest-to-goodness civil war between angels. I can't do that. That's why I ran away.

\- But you helped a lot of angels before, I heard them. They keep it as a secret but a lot of them hate what Michael does and they want to stop him. They helped me to find you. We are not alone, we can win. You just have to collect those angels you gave a hand before and I will talk to them, and together we are able to lead an army against Michael and his followers.

\- I'm sorry Castiel, but I can't play part in that. Michael is powerful. More powerful than the most angel I know. Even than Lucifer. I can't risk my cover for a war that can't be won. Sorry!

\- No, you're not sorry! – Castiel's anger breaks out of him. – I think all the angels were wrong. You are not a hero, not a savior in disguise, just a coward clown who cannot think of anything else but himself.

Gabriel parts his lips to protest but Cas' turns around and disappears after taking a few steps.


	6. Chapter 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry for the delay, I’m trying to do my best with the updates, but it can’t go faster.
> 
> Besides be warned that this chapter consists really violent scenes.
> 
> Thanks for reading and for the comments and likes.

Chapter 6.

Cas gives way to despair. Gabriel was his last hope. Well, his only hope. Now, that his brother is turned out to be a coward, he is on his own again.

His first thought is return to the place where Dean is held, take the human and get away. He can hide Dean, carving marks into his ribs, which make him impossible to be found by angels, but that would mean, even he would be unable to find him. Besides he can't stay with him, because he would be enemy nr.1, and Michael would never give up searching for both of them. He easily can find Castiel and probably death would be the slightest punishment. Cas would be tortured for eternity. He has no other choice though. He can't let Michael has his way with Dean, he deserves so much better than this life. If it can be called life. Besides if he knows Dean being in safety he can start gathering the sympathizers himself.

So that's what he's going to do. Hide Dean away from all angels and then… for better for worse.

He steps into Dean's apartment but can't see him anywhere, instead he finds himself in an utterly different place. Shiver runs along his spine when he recognizes where he is.

\- Hello brother. Did you miss your home? – he hears Michael's cold voice from behind.

Castiel turns around and meets Michael's eyes, full of hate, and a heavenly punch in his face. He flies to the opposte wall, and slides down on it, falling to his knees. He's struggling to his feet but Michael is on him in a second, takes a grip in Cas' hair and as he pulls his head up, he starts smashing his fist into his face.

Cas tries to keep himself, he's a celestial being after all but so is Michael. After several blows the archangel lets go of Cas who's stumbling on all fours. Michael takes a step behind and admires his work.

\- I can't believe Castiel, that one simple man could charm you this much. I mean, Dean is a really special… sweet piece of ass, but to be worth to betray your family for? Nah, I don't think so.

\- What are you talking about? –Cas groans, forcing out the words.

\- Don't under-estimate my intelligence – Michael snaps angrily. – And of course the power of fear. There are so many brothers and sisters believe you could lead us against me. But many of them is weak and coward. Do you really do this because of that stubborn slut?

\- Don't you dare talk about him like that! Dean is worth more than you'll ever be, including your thousands of years in living. And I do this for him in the first place. But not alone for him. I could take Dean, escape with him and then I'd fall just to be his partner and he'd no longer be a single. So we'd both escape from you. But no, I do this because you're a selfish, sadistic pshycho bastard, and I will chase you back to Heaven.

The sarky smile on Michael's face is fading during Cas' talking and in the end he throws him against the wall and press him with his grace so hard, Cas can hardly breath.

\- That's nice brother, that would be nice but you forget one little thing. I've got you! And now, you're in Heaven again, in that part of Heaven where noone's longing to be. I will torure you for eternity and I will do the same with your little cocksucker down on Earth. And you will see everything what I'm doing with him exactly in the same time. I will send you the images the sounds and there will be no break. And in the end… he will break. And then you will see how obedient he is, that he will beg to serve me. That will be your punishment, Castiel. Let's see, how you deal with it.

\- No! Michael! Don't you dare! – Cas is shouting when Michael disappears and he starts feeling the heat and pain growing inside him immediately. That's how Heaven's enforcement works on angels. No blood, no bruises, nothing visible. Just unbareable heat and unimaginable pain. These, Cas can handle, but the tought of Dean - waiting for him and getting only suffer and humility - forces him on his knees and scream:

\- Deeeeeaaaaaan!

___________________________________________________

 

Something is wrong. Dean feels it in his guts. The minute when he has to go to Michael's suit is coming quickly and Cas has disappeared. Despite of that he really doesn't wanna see Michael's face again he is more worried about his angel. Cas would never let him down like this. Something happened with him.

He paces up and down in his room, his nervousness almost unbareable, when he turns around and finds that his room's gone and he's standing in the room he never wanted to be again. He is alone – yet – except the memories that rush on him. The beatings, the humiliation and the whipping come to his mind in a heartbeat and his nape starts sweating.

\- Hello Dean – he hears an unfriendly voice behind him, but that greating is not the one he is longing for.

\- He turns around and sees Michael dressed just like him, a white T-shirt and comfortable black sweatpants. He slowly walks right in front of Dean and raises up one of his hands, to stroke Dean's jaw. It is the longest moment in eternity and Dean gathers all his force not to flinch at the move.

\- Are you ready to bow before me, Dean? – he asks, keeping Dean's chin between his thumb and forefinger, forcing Dean to look him in the eye.

\- What did you do to him? – Dean aks quietly. He is so afraid he almost shivers under Michael's gaze, but don't move an inch and stands his gaze.

\- Who? Castiel? –Michael marvels at Dean's reaction. – Are you really worried about Castiel's fate? Now? Dean, let me clearify you something. We won't go anywhere until I don't manage to break you. I'm tired of your stubbornness, you will lick my boots and do whatever I command you, understand? So you'd better be worry about your own destiny.

\- That's gonna be a long night then – he says with slightly shaking voice.

The next second he's slammed into the wall, all air rush out of his lungs. He tries to move but no avail, naturally. He feels again the familiar pressure on his chest, gasping for breath.

\- You wanna know what I did to your precious Castiel? – Michael walks towards Dean slowly. – I'm gonna show you instead what he's feeling right now.

With that a long knife manifests in his hand, and slashes into Dean's upper arm deeply. Dean cries out from the sudden pain what's followed buy a couple of further cuts on his arm and chest. Blood just starts pouring out of the wounds when all the cuts and blood disappear, remaining only the sharp pain.

Dean breathes havely, his head hangs down to his chest as Michael grabs his hair and yanks his head up.

\- See? That's what Castiel feels right now. In Heaven. He will be tortured for eternity because of you.

\- Screw you – Dean grunts than howls when Michael cracks his left wrist-bone with a snap of his fingers.

\- No, I think I will screw you, just a little bit later. We have all the time in the world, why shouldn't we use it?

Dean is falling in an out of consciousness from now. Michael tries everything on him, cuts, burns, snaps bone, even shocks him with electricity, but all the injuries are gone in a minute, leaving just the pain behind. Sometimes Michael just shows him images of Cas, suffering in Heaven, screaming Dean's name over and over without stop.

Dean is shaking with helplessness, anger and despair. He didn't want this. He didn't want anyone else getting hurt because of him. Especially not the one who he fell in love with. If he hasn't been so stubborn and faked it as Cas told him, the angel wouldn't be in such a predicament as he is now.

Maybe it's not too late. Maybe he can ask Michael to free Cas, and he would submit in exchange. He sees Castiel's face is distorted with misery and feels the same way, like his insides liquefy, like fire burns his skin. He can't take it anymore. He can't see Cas suffer, and Michael's right, just because of him.

He breaks.

\- Please – he whimpers, barely audible – please stop. I'll do it. Whatever you want. Just please, stop hurting him. Please.

The pain stops immediately, and the images are gone from his head. Dean heaves, his whole body bathes in sweat. He lays his head back to the wall, and swallows hard when Michael smiles into his face. Dean closes his eyes, as Michael reaches out and starts stroking his hair out of his forehead. He sobs silently when the soft touch continues on his cheeks and neck.

\- I knew you would give up eventually – he says – but you did it right, Dean. You saved your lover, I swear, I won't hurt him anymore. But he cannot return to Earth, and you will never see him again.

Dean feels he's gonna throw up. Despite of he knew that something like that would happen, the second Michael said it out loud, it crashed his world into little pieces. There's no point of resistance anymore.

\- Whatever you want, just don't punish him because of me – he whispers, the stubornness and anger vanished in a heartbeat.

He surrenders.

\- Oh, Dean – the archangel's smile freezes Dean's blood in his vains. - You think you can get away with that much? Castiel will be fine, I give my word for that, but you… you will pay for your bravados. I could have give you a comfortable life, Dean, I asked you to obey. But you didn't. I had to take it by force and I don't like it, obviously you do though. So you will get it. There will be no gentleness or demands. You will suffer forever.

With that he reaches out and push his fist into Dean's stomach, through the layer of his shirt, through his skin and flesh, until he touches Dean's soul.

\- I have to admit, boy – he says seriously – your soul is really impressive. I see now why Castiel betrayed his family. But he did it wrong, because he was gentle. I know how to treat you, Dean, and I will be the one who enjoys your beauty.

Dean screams so hard it makes his throat hurt. He's never felt pain like this before. Everything, surrounding him, turn into one white hot throb and then blissful darkness.

_______________________________________________________

When Dean regains his consciousness he can't move. He stands in front of a table, bending down waist up on its surface. His whole torso pressed flatly onto the table, his arms spread wide, restrained to the far corners of the table. His legs also spread wide, tied to the table-legs.

Dean groans as he's trying to move, he felt a pang of pain strikes through him from his broken wrist. He can hardly breath, thanks to the bruised ribs pushed down on the table. All he can feel is grief and cold air. Suddenly Dean realizes that he's naked.

\- Oh, no – he whispers to himself, starting to twitch in his restraines, which only causes more pain.

\- Be careful, Dean – he hears the archangel's voice behind him. – You may hurt yourself. And we both know that it's my job.

Dean flinches when Michael's fingers slides down on his back, and strokes his ass. He doesn't want this, he doesn't want this asshat touching him, not even fucking him. He starts tugging his binds, wants to kick backwards but no avail.

\- Let me go, you son of a bitch, don't you dare touch me! – he tries to be as menacing as he can, but the guy behind him is a full-powered archangel, there's no chance that a human, who is tied down way too tight, can scare him.

Michael grabs Dean's hair and yanks his head back cruelly. It makes Dean shut up, but grunt out instead.

\- We had a deal, Dean – he says – You promised submission if I let Castiel go. I kept what I promised, now it's your turn. So obey!

He bangs Dean's head down hard on the table and keeps his hands on it. Dean swallows hard, his left cheek burns from the smack when he hit the table. But he stills silent. Michael is right, they had a deal. He promised that he would be the bitch of a sadistic bastard for eternity. Michael leans on his back and whispers into his ear, his mouth slightly touches Dean's neck:

\- So… what do you say?

\- Yes… sir – he chokes out, tears are rolling down on his cheeks when he presses his eyes shut.

\- Good boy!

Dean tenses when Michael leaves him for a few minutes and shuffles around the apartment. Suddenly he is standing right in front of him and puts a gag into his mouth. He tries to turn his head, but the angel's grip is firm. Dean breathes through his nose heavily and waits for the next move, which is a blow on his back with a flogger. He would cry out but only muffled grunts come through the gag. Michael strikes down again and again and again more and more forcefully. Dean screams through the gag, but after the twentieth hit he has no power anymore. Just sobs silently, sometimes whines after a specially hard blow. By the time Michael stops the whipping Dean is half-unconscious. He barely feels when Michael takes out the gag, strokes his swollen lips and without any preparations or lube he pounds into his ass, with one, hard thrust.

If Dean had enough voice he would scream, but his throat hurt from the continous groaning and shouting, his vocal chords are totally lacerated. He just moans loudly and let Michael has his way with him, not if he could do anything against it. Michael's fucking him brutally, hard and fast, one of his hands grips Dean's hip, leaving the mark of his fingertips on his skin, the other is pushing Dean's head down. When Dean thinks he can't take it anymore, and hopes that Michael will come soon, and it will be over, the angel pulls out of him, leaves his ass alone, just to find another way to torture him.

The only thing that makes Dean hang on is the thought of a safe-and-sound Castiel.


	7. Chapter 7.

Chapter 7.

Heaven is like Hell.

At least for Castiel, maybe even worse. He's been feeling the burning hot pain inside him for what it feels like forever. And there is no pause. Half the time the continous pain consorts with images of Dean, as Michael's torturing him cruelly. That makes all this unbareable. And Castiel screams. Screams Dean's name, swears and curses Michael, curses Gabriel, even curses God himself.

Then suddenly everything stops. All the pain, the heat, the images of Dean, and Castiel knows immediately that Dean broke. He sacrificed himself, his pride and gave in for Michael. It doesn't get things better though. Sure the pain has gone but the hard pressure in his stomach is still there, and makes Castiel nervous and itchy. He paces up and down in his cell desperately, helplessly.

Suddenly he hears a flutter of wings behind his back, and turns around expecting Michael's taunting face in front of him. But it wasn't Michael.

\- Gabriel! – Castiel is so surprised, he's barely able to choke out the archangel's name.

\- In the flesh, little brother – his voice is far not so self-conscious as usually. Maybe even a little sad and penitent.

\- What are you doing here? – after the first stupor anger starts growing in Cas. – I don't need your pity or preching. My love is being tortured down on Earth, and I can't do a single thing against it. I went to the only creature in the world who could help me, and he didn't. So do me a fever, Gabriel, and go to Hell!

\- Please, Castiel, you have to listen to me. I've been thinking…

\- Oh, really? - Irony can be heard in Castiel's voice.

\- Yes, really, and after you left I went to look around in the world and I found that things are not the way as they should be. Some of our brothers and sisters went too far, Michael in the lead. But a lot of the others are thinking the same way as you are, Cas. Properly the most of them. And then I took a look in Michael's actions and I found it… not worthy for an angel, it was cruel and evil. And I think you're right. We have to stop it!

\- We?

\- Especially you, but I will help. First of all I get you out of here, and then I help you save your beautiful mate. By the way Cas, very-very good choice, he's really impressive.

\- Gabe…

\- Okay, okay, so I'll help you save him, and gather all the symphatisers, but you have to lead them, Cas.

\- Gabriel, you know I'm not a leader – Cas says on voice, which is usually used to little children to explain why they can't get something. – I've been always just a soilder, not even that. More like background-worker. I can heal and I can sooth people's nerves but I'm no leader. They will not follow me.

\- Actually they will. All you have to do is trust yourself and the case you're fighting for.

Castiel stills in silence for a few seconds to think through things, but decides almost instantly. He has a chance to save Dean, so he takes it, even if he has to guide the hordes of Heaven against the most powerful angel in the Universe.

\- Okay, I'm in! Take me to Dean!

\- Then take this – Gabriel says and puts a little amulet with enochian sigils into Cas' palm. – Don't lose it! It's important.

\- What's this?

\- You will see – the archangel smiles and snaps his fingers.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

It's been weeks since Michael dragged Dean out of his room and started to torture him endlessly. It's been weeks since he's being stabbed, burned, whiped and fucked for a hundred times.

Now, he's lying on the floor, half unconscious, left alone for a few hours, but waiting for his tormentor to come back and continue whatever on his mind. Michael is really creative in torture, humilitation and sex. He fucked Dean every which way, by himself or by various size of dildos, he used gags and cuffs and things even Dean has never seen. But fucking Dean's mouth was Michael's favorite. He could do it for hours. He forced Dean on his already injured knees, his arms were tied behind his back tight and painfully. He grabed Dean's hair hard and pushed his dick into his mouth. Sometimes he came into, sometimes he saved it for Dean's ass. Dean tried to resist, tried to fight a little in the first few days. He screamed and whined, even cursed Michael a few times, but he lost all his voice and strenght for now. He just let the angel do whatever he want with him, just laid silently. And was thinking about Castiel. His blue eyes, his dark hair, the touch of his lips and fingers, and damned himself to push Cas into this situation. That's what Dean Winchester does. Lets people close and then makes them miserable, just like he is. That's why he's been alone all his life. He's a curse. For everyone.

He flinches when hears the familiar rustle of a pair of wings and tries to crawl to the nearest corner to get some cover, but Michael is already on top of him, grabs his arm and starts dragging him up.

\- No – Dean groans barely audible, and that's all he can do, before Michael pushes him down on the table and start everything all over again.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

To get Castiel out of Heaven's prison isn't a big deal for Gabriel. He is an archangel after all. He zaps themselves directly in front of Michael's door and pushes it in immediately. Cas steps in first, eyeing around looking for a sign of both Dean and Michael. But none of them is to be seen. He sees the state of the place instead. Blood and come everywhere, ruined and overturned furnitures, whipes and obscene sex-toys are all around the floor. Cas feels sick. He pushes down the bail in his throat and steps in the other room.

As soon as he is through the door he catches sight of a body at the bottom of the wall. Dean is curling in on himself, shuddering at the movement around him. His body is battered, broken, covered in bruises, cuts and come, along with burning marks. He's shaking mercilessly, low sobs escape his lips.

\- No, please… - he whispers weekly. – Stop it, just… a little… Please…

Castiel rushes to Dean's shivering form, and tries to embrace him, but Dean flinches away from the touch. Cas realizes that Dean doesn't recognize him, and probably every single touch is a torture on his lacerated skin. Cas takes off his trenchcoat and covers the naked body beneath him with it.

\- Dean – Cas runs his fingers gently through Dean's scruffy hair, whispering lowly. – It's me, Cas. You remember? I'm here to take you away where we can be together. Please, Dean, look at me.

Dean slowly raises his head and glances at Castiel.

\- Cas… - he groans when recognizes the angel - …what… what are you doing here? Go… before he comes back.

\- No Dean, I'm here for you. I'm not leaving without you. Come!

He gently grabs Dean's arm, and starts pulling him up to a sitting position when an invisible power throws him across the room, slamming him to the wall.

\- Well, well, brother – Michael's stone-cold voice hisses in the silence. – I don't know how you managed to escape from Heaven, but that was the last. I will send you back, and you will wish you were never meet Dean Winchester.

He passes by a shivering Dean, paces towards Cas. He grabs the angel's throat and starts murmuring. Cas cries out in pain when white light is glowing through his eyes.

\- No… - Dean shouts and struggles to his feet, throws the trenchcoat off of his shoulders and rushes on Michael.

The attack suprises the angel for a second, Dean has been his little obedient bitch in the past few days after all, he thought he didn't have to deal with the human. But Dean attacks him with more force he should've expected. He releases Cas' throat and turns around to backhand Dean, who flies across the room from the strike. When Michael turns back to Cas, he meets Cas's fist in his face, following by a few more punches, and he stumbles backward a few steps. Blood starts pouring out of his mouth, which he wipes with the back of his hand and anger contorts his features.

\- You made the mistake of your entire being, Castiel. I will kill you. Slowly and painfully, but before that I will make you watch your precious little slut die. Tell me Castiel. Is he worth it?

\- Michael, you're a heartless, soulless sadistic bastard. You have no idea about humans and human feelings. You shouldn't be here on Earth to lead angels, not even to live amongst humans. And I will take care of you being countermanded.

\- You? – the archangel burst into a biting laugh. – You're nothing. A simple healer. You don't even have enough power to smite me or anyone. Who do you think will follow you?

\- Me – Michael turns on his heals at the foreign voice, and stares at his long lost brother with wide eyes.

\- Gabriel – he gapes – how? Are you alive? Where were you?

\- I was in hiding. From you. And myself. I've been knowing since our childhood that you were going to be a monster Michael, but I didn't have the courage to do something against it. So I've escaped and been hidden for centuries. I couldn't bare the thought you would be our leader one day. I didn't want to see how you enslave humanity. I was a covard and only helped our brothers and sisters who had doubt from the backstage. But it's enough. What you are doing with this human and your own brother is more than a crime. This is a failure. You fucked it up Michael.

\- And what are you, this traitor and his slut going to do about it? I'm still more powerfull than you two together. And I'm not alone. There are plenty of us who are satisfied with this situation. And they are the most powerful angels. You cannot win this war.

\- Maybe we cannot, maybe we can. We will still try - adds Castiel from behind. – And there are plenty of our brothers and sisters who hate this situation and want to change it. We will fight against you and your followers step by step. First of all saving Dean from your sadism is enough.

Cas steps next to Dean and hauls his unconscious body up.

\- You won't be able to heal him, Castiel – says Michael on a mocking tone. – Your power will be partly blocked, as all the betrayers'. Your grace will be useless.

\- Then I heal him with care and time. I won't let him die even if I have to fall for him. Because he's worth it.

\- Then you're both gonna die – he screams at Cas and raises his arm to tear them into a million pieces.

Castiel takes a few steps backwards, dragging Dean's body with him when Gabriel's voice stops Michael in his attack:

\- I don't think so! – he says calmly and when Michael turns around he sees Gabriel's bloody hands and a sigil on the wall, drawn with blood.

\- No! – he shouts when Gabriel slams his bloody palm on the sigil and Michael vanishes in thin air.

Everything goes silent. Cas stands there with Dean's broken body in his arms, staring at Gabirel whose hand is still on the wall. So here they are. Started a war. There is no turning back and dozens of angel will die because of him.

But the reason, he started all this for is here in his arms, battered but alive and this is all what matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only one to go.  
> Thank you all for reading.


	8. Chapter 8.

Chapter 8.

After Gabriel has sent Michael back to Heaven, Cas takes Dean to a secret place which the archangel suggested him before.

Dean is still unconscious when they arrive, still Castiel feels bad when he puts his palm on Dean’s chest and carves enochian symbols into his ribs. Dean moans and tries to move away from the pain Cas causes.

\- I’m sorry Dean, – Cas says apologetically – but I have to do this. Precaution.

Dean doesn’t wake up for days. Michael said the truth. Cas’ powers have been partially blocked. He could heal Dean’s worst injuries, but not all of them. He still has a few broken ribs, a broken wrist, bruises all over his body, and fever, so high, it makes Cas anxious. He learnt a lot about human methods of healing, but he isn’t able to lower Dean’s fever. He doesn’t give up though and talks to Dean the whole time.

Sometimes Gabe pops in and asks Cas to take part of gathering their army, but Cas says no every single time. He knows he promised Gabe to lead the angels against the other angels, but he can’t focus on anything else but Dean.

\- Try to understand, Gabriel - he says on a broken voice to his brother – I can’t leave him here. I have to know that he’ll be alright. I can’t… I can’t lose him. Not again. Please, Gabe…

So Gabriel takes Cas’ part in the war and becomes the head of the army, at least for now.

So Cas can sit near Dean’s bed and listen to the human’s sobs and whimpers during his fever dream. Once Dean’s begging for mercy the other time he asks Michael to take him instead of Castiel. Every time the angel tries to soothe him putting cool cloth on his forehead. He has all the time in the world now to think through things.

He rebelled, he falled and started a war against the most powerful angels in Heaven. He can say that he helps for all his brothers and sisters who don’t like this order either, but he had only one aim: to save Dean Winchester out of Michael’s hands. Nothing more. And now, that he saved him, he’s sitting here helpless and can’t heal him, on the other hand a host of angels waits for his next step. Gabriel does the preparations but he has to make the first move. And he will, he promised so he will do what he has to, he just wants to be sure, Dean will be okay. That’s the most important.

Besides, he can’t do more than help Dean with his presence, and change his cold pack, since no medicine lowers his fever. And if he’s just sitting here, watching his lover suffering from fever dreams, he has time to expand a strategy, because they have to win this war. ’Cause if they lose it… everything continues where it left off.

\- Let’s get the party started – he sighs and calls for Gabriel.  
___________________________________________________________________________

*Michael tortures Cas in front of Dean. He slashes him with an angel blade, beats him up and finds a hundred other ways to make Castiel scream. When Dean feels it can’t be worse and he can’t take anymore, the archangel comes up with another method. Dean throws all his pride away and begs:

\- Please, Michael, Please, stop it! Take me instead, just stop hurting him. Please, I’m begging you.

But nothing changes.

It’s way worse than the time, Michael tortured and fucked him into different surfaces. Sometimes he heard Cas’ voice whispering in his head, saying everything is going to be okay, and begging him to wake up. Sometimes he feels something is cooling him in the constant heat.

And slowly things are getting a little better. Michael tortures Cas less, they have more time together alone, tied up though, and when they are looking into each other’s eyes wihout a word, the painful heat, Dean has been feeling since like forever, seems to vanish. One day Michael’s gone and never comes back. That’s when he’s watching Cas’ battered body, and realization hits him hard: he loves the angel. He loves him from the first sight and more than anything. And Cas has to know this.*

Dean is lying in his bed, covered with cold sweat when he opens his eyes. He looks around in the room and sees Cas beside him, reading.

\- Cas? – his voice is hoarse and raspy from the continuous cries and then the lack of use.

Cas snaps his head up at the faint voice and stands up from the chair.

\- Dean? – he places his palm on Dean’s forehead and it’s much cooler than before. – How do you feel?

\- Where are we? – he asks not answering Cas’ question. – Where’s Michael? Are you okay?

\- Yes, I’m fine – Cas smiles gently and helps Dean to sit up a little, handing him a glass of water. – Thanks to Gabriel.

\- Gabriel? – Dean asks, obvious doubt in his voice – Another archangel? 

\- Yes, he’s an archangel, too, but he’s nothing like Michael. He has gone a long time ago, hiding amongst people, because he didn’t want to obey Michael.

\- I like the guy already – Dean grunts and presses his hand to his already healing broken ribs.

\- Easy – Cas says and puts a pillow behind Dean’s back. – Yes, he’s a good guy, it took a while though till it turned out. I went to him for help, but he didn’t want to get into this mess. And when I returned, Michael was already waiting for me. He captured me and took me back to Heaven, where…

\- I know – Dean says bitterly – he showed me how you were tortured there. I’m sorry, Cas. That was my fault.

\- What are you talking about? – Cas frowns at Dean.

\- I dragged you into this whole thing, and I’m sorry for…

\- Don’t do this again, Dean – Cas interrupts him, anger growing in his voice. – You’re sorry for all this? For all we had? Because I wouldn’t change a thing about it. Or maybe one thing. If I could turn back time, I’d look up Gabriel and ask his help the moment you layed down on that testing table. That’s all I feel sorry for.

\- That’s not what I mean and you know it Cas – Dean snaps back, but continues much calmer. – You gotta know, right? You know that everything I did, I did because…

He can’t continue because Cas leans forward and kisses him hungrily, pushing him against the pillow. Dean kisses him back, and suddenly all the pain he feels disappeares in a heartbeat.

\- You just… - he asks with a smile on his lips when they pulled away – healed me with a kiss?

\- It seems I still have a little juice in my grace. At least to soothe your pain. Still you have to rest and recover soon, because we have a lot of work to do.

\- What do you mean?

\- We started a war. Gabe and I. And you, of course. It turned out that there’s a lot of angel who hates what Michael and his followers do, and they decided to step up against it. They just need a leader, and Gabe thinks that would be…

\- …You – Dean finishes Cas’ sentence. – I would follow you, Cas, wherever you go, I’m going with you.

\- I know, Dean – he smiles and kisses him again.  
___________________________________________________________________________

Things are getting better and better. Dean is healing pretty fast, and it seems that more angel wants to join to their army than they thought. Gabe brings the news every now and then, about the growing host, even about Michael and his troops, how they’re getting more and more desperate.

Dean finally meets with Gabe and after the first thank yous from Dean they start to act like jerks to each other, but the sympathy is obvious in their behaviour. Gabe is telling the whole story, how miserable Cas was when he asked him for help, how obvious it was that he adored Dean. At this point Cas blushes and smacks Gabriel at the head. 

\- By the way, brother – Cas tries to diverts the conversation – How is that possible that when you sent Michael back to Heaven, I stayed?

\- Do you remember the amulet I gave you? – Gabe asks, a crooked smile on his face. – That’s my invention. That technically protect you from sending back to Heaven, and hides you from curious angel eyes. That’s how I managed to stay away for so long. And that’s how Michael doesn’t find you and your girlfriend.

\- Eat me, Gabe – Dean raises his middle finger at the archangel.

\- Maybe later bigboy.

\- Okay, stop it, both of you! – Cas interrupts, like a parent of two naughty children.

___________________________________________________________

Everything seems to be perfect except one thing.

When Dean is almost recovered, no pain in his ribs, no plaster on his wrist and all the cuts and bruises are already faint, they step further from kissing. At least they try.

They are sitting on the bed they share from the first day, Dean woke up, and kissing heatedly. Cas moves his lips from Dean’s mouth to his jaw and neck, and grabs the hem of Dean’s shirt to roll it up on his chest, when Dean flinches and pulls away. He drags back down his shirt and turns his head away.

\- Dean? – Cas frowns and turns Dean’s head back by his chin. – What’s wrong?

\- I don’t know – Dean says quietly. He isn’t able to look in Cas’ eyes.

\- Is it about your scars? – Cas asks gently and the silence, Dean gives him is enough as an answer. – You know that I don’t mind them. A warrior has to have scars.

\- It wasn’t a battle I got them – Dean’s voice is barely audible.

\- Of course it was. You fought for yourself and for us. How is it not a battle?

\- They remind me of him, and the things he did. And they sure remind you of the same. 

\- That’s not true. They remind me of how strong and brave you are, how unselfish and noble your soul is. 

Dean huffs a laugh and lowers his head. Cas grabs his face and makes him look Cas in the eye:

\- No, Dean, that’s the turth and you’d better believe it. I see those scars just as beautiful as you are. Do you remember what you told me after our love-making? You told that you would always be mine, no matter what would happen the next day. And I know it. You’re mine, not his, just as I’m yours. But if you need time, I give you as much as you want. Understand me?

Dean nods and lets Cas hold him in a tight embrace.

___________________________________________________________________________

Dean is standing by the window, staring at the fullmoon in the dark sky. Cas is sleeping in their bed. Dean is concerned about this fact, because angels don’t need to sleep. It is just another proof of how Cas starts losing his mojo. They have to win this war sooner than later, and built a new kind of Heaven, and maybe Cas can regain his power.

On the other hand their victory would mean that Cas has to return to Heaven and leave Dean. Which would be awful, but still, Dean would rather live with the thought that his lover is there where he belongs than see him slowly fading without his grace. That’s what matters. And untill then he wants to use every second to be happy with him. He told Cas once that he would always be his, and he meant it. Michael maybe took advantage of his body and touched his soul but never claimed them.

Dean turns away from the sight outside the window and watches Cas’ sleeping form with a sad smile. He remembers clearly that one night when they made love for the first and only time, how Castiel woke him up. He takes all his clothes off and walks to the bed, climbs on Castiel’s back, and starts kissing his nape. Cas stirs awake and moans with pleasure as he smells Dean’s scent. Dean rises a little just to let Cas turn around on his back, and attacks his lips with a heated, lustful kiss. 

\- Dean – Cas says when their lips parted – You don’t have to…

\- Shhh – Dean soothes him as he starts pull Cas’ shirt off. – I know I don’t have to. But I want to. I wanna be with you, Cas, as long as it’s possible, and I don’t wanna waste more time with thinking about the past. I’m here for you and you’re here for me. Let’s take our time.

There are no words left to say. Dean leans forward and presses his lips on Cas’, his hands exploring the angel’s body. He touches Cas’ crotch and feels that he’s already hard, so he doesn’t hesitate anymore. He slides down on Cas’ chest, mouthing his cock through the layer of his pants. Cas gasps and runs his fingers through Dean’s hair while he pulls his sweatpants off and throw it on the floor. He licks Cas’ lenght with his hot, wet tongue and smiles when Cas’ breath hitches as he swallows him down at one go. Dean starts sucking the angel enthusiastically and getting harder with every groan coming from Cas. The angels grabs Dean’s short hair holding his head in place gently, and pushes his hips up, getting his cock deeper in Dean’s mouth. Dean was afraid from this moment, this kind of moves, that they might bring bad memories on, but his fears seem to be groundless. There is noone else in the universe just his angel and him. He doesn’t think about how Michael did the same with him, because this is not the same at all. He swallows Cas further and his cock twitches when Cas squeezes his hair and pulls him up for a kiss. 

Dean straddles Cas, grinding his hard cock to the angels and kisses his jaw and neck. Cas slides his palm along Dean’s spine, down his buttocks, circling his asshole with his already lubed middle-finger. Dean doesn’t wait for Cas to shove his finger in, he pushes down and slides into it with a moan.

\- Jesus, Dean – Cas gasps by surprise – You’re so hot, I want you so much.

Cas pushes another finger in than the third and Dean starts riding them immediately, never stop kissing Cas’ lips or licking his nipples. Cas grabs Dean’s hair again with his free hand, and pulls the man’s head back, exposing his neck, and he shifts a little, starts sucking Dean’s throat. Dean reaches down between their sweat covered bodies and touches Cas shaft, smearing the precome all over the head, and takes the hard member in his palm along with his own and starts stroking them.

Both of their bodies are a writhing mess by the time Dean lets go of their cocks, guides Cas’ to his greedy hole and pushes down, sliding Cas’ aching cock all the way in. They both cry out with pleasure and still for a second, pressing their foreheads together. Dean looks deep into Cas eyes and starts riding him slowly and thoroughly.

\- I missed you so much, Cas – he moans – missed this so much. I want you more than anything. I love you.

With the last sentence Dean kisses Cas deeply, not allowing the angel to answer, just rides his cock up and down, with growing pace and force. Cas grabs Dean’s hips, thrusting his own upwards when Dean slams down.   
Dean’s climax is getting closer and closer, but before he can reach the top, Cas grabs his shoulders, flips them around and pushes him down in the mattress, without even pulling his dick out of him. Cas presses his chest to Dean’s, pinning him down with his on weight, and kisses him hungrily before starts fucking Dean into the bed. Dean doesn’t need too much time to reach his orgasm, since Cas hits his prostate hard with each thrust. He knows that Cas is close, too. He gathers all his breath and groans between two thrusts:

\- Let it go, angel!

And Cas does so. He slams into Dean two more times and comes hard, just as hard as Dean, splurting out onto his stomach. Cas collapses on Dean, both are panting with exhaustion. Dean runs his fingers through Cas’ hair, kissing his temple, eyes and mouth, murmuring ’I love you’ over and over again.

\- I love you too, Dean – Cas says, raising his head and looking into Dean shiny green eyes. – From the first time I saw you, even before that. And I will, forever.

\- You can’t say forever, Cas – Dean whispers, while Cas lays down next to him on the bed. – You will win this war and you will return to Heaven, to build a new, better one. You will go home because you have to.

\- I will never leave you Dean – Cas props up on his elbow, stroking Dean’s hair. – Even if we will win, and I will be needed upstairs, I will always return to you. I will be always here for you.

Dean falls asleep in Cas arms only hours later. He’s still thinking about their future, how it’s gonna be. But this time he’s hopeful. He knows now that Cas will never abandon him and never let him down. They fell for each other, fought for each other and in the end they are here to live for each other.

Dean smiles faintly and for the first time he is satisfied with his fate and feels happy.

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading and leaving kudos!  
> Keep calm and wait for October! :))


End file.
